


日常五：曼德拉草的安全感（前篇） - Floyd线

by umi_shaw



Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [7]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 扭曲仙境乙女向Floyd监
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader
Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814851
Kudos: 9





	日常五：曼德拉草的安全感（前篇） - Floyd线

[mostro lounge]

“Jade前辈，真的谢谢你今天帮忙完成老师要求的材料收集*①，还送了纸箱和这个……”我抱着一个厚厚的空着的瓦楞纸箱，眼睛忍不住看向抱着纸箱的手，手腕袖口处露出手链上一块菱形湖蓝色宝石的一角，“打工的时候前辈送的手链能遮住排卵的气息真的帮大忙了……”

Grim突然敏捷地跳进纸箱里，柔软的躯干在纸箱里滑了一圈，“喵呜~~”，Grim舒服得眼睛都眯成一条缝了，小粉舌头伸出来舔了舔胡须上沾着的金枪鱼肉沫，“箱子超棒~~”

“Grim！”我小声斥责着，“在店里清点仓库的时候突然纠缠着要纸箱真的太没有礼貌了，你要好好地跟前辈道谢呀！”

“有什么关系喵！”Grim把尾巴尖伸出来甩了甩，“本大爷可是一直在店里等你下班喵！这纸箱作为补偿也就勉勉强强~~虽然被强迫在店里无偿打工的回忆想起来真是痛苦，但是如果是你在店里打工的话！本大爷就能吃到金枪鱼了！你一直打工，本大爷就能一直吃金枪鱼♡♡~~~喵♡~~”

“真是够了……”我无奈地叹气，“还没睡觉就开始做梦了吗……我只是代替Floyd前辈完成今天的工作而已呀……”

“嗯哼哼……”一直站在旁边微笑的Jade前辈忍不住笑出声，“监督生和Grim关系真好呢。”

“那当然！她可是我的小弟！”Grim举起了粉色肉垫的猫爪子，“本大爷作为老大怎么能不照顾一下小弟呢！好了，我们快点回寮里吧，本大爷开始困了~”

“好的好的……”

[小破寮]

“终于回来啦、今天真是忙碌的一天呢。”我感叹着，双手抱着纸箱腾不出空，只好用脚尖将门轻轻带上，用手肘按开了灯光开关。

Grim看到亮光立马跳了出来，蹦在了杂物柜上巡视了一小圈，对着我抬起了它的小爪子：“那里、把纸箱放那里吧！对、就落地窗前的沙发上，我今晚就睡那里，明天早上就能晒到第一抹阳光啦~~喵~”

“当喵咪真好呢，晚上不用洗澡……”我认命地把纸箱放在Grim指定的位置上。

“本大爷才不是喵呜！”Grim跳进纸箱里，翻了个身，“洗澡麻烦死了，人类怎么那么喜欢做麻烦的事情……你快去洗澡吧！明天还有课呢！不许睡过头哦！”

“好好~”，我将制服外套脱了下来挂在衣帽架上，取下了身上的挂饰顺手放进了外套的口袋里。【注意：Good Engding线做了这个动作；Bad Ending线没有做这个动作。GE和BE的分歧条件有且只有一个，就是这个动作】

在我上楼前，我回头看了一眼，Grim已经在纸箱里安静地睡着了。

我关了灯，蹑手蹑脚地上了楼梯，准备回房间拿换洗的衣物。

我轻轻扭开房间的门把手，进了房间，正在黑暗中摸索着开灯的按钮时，一股寒意爬上了我的脊椎。

我整个人仿佛被冻僵，不敢动，大气也不敢出，怎么回事？我在心底默默地问自己。

那是一种直觉上的对危险的恐惧感。

我的眼睛渐渐适应了室内昏暗的环境，我看到一双微微泛着光的眼睛在床上死死地盯着我。

那是一对颜色相异的眼睛。

求生的欲望让我的大脑开始疯狂地翻阅着记忆的纸页，那双眼睛是谁的？

在我的记忆中，那双眼睛是Leech双子的。

会是Floyd的眼睛吗？

不对，Floyd今天被魔药给熏倒了，老师说要睡很久的。

会是Jade的眼睛吗？

不对，Jade还忙着做mostro lounge上季度的财务报表，在我离开之前我还听见Azul在催促他。

会是谁的？

我和那双眼睛沉默地对视着。

在我站得双腿开始发麻的时候，那双眼睛的主人开口了。

“小虾米、为什么现在才回来？”

啊、是Floyd。

Floyd侧躺在我的床上，眼睛死死地盯着我，“小虾米为什么这么晚才回来？”，他慢慢地坐了起来，“是不是去哪里玩了？”，他慢慢地站起来，“为什么小虾米身上有Jade的气味？”，他慢慢地走向我，“小虾米今天一直、在和Jade一起玩吗？”

Floyd站在我面前，抬着头居高临下地看着我，压低了嗓音，用着毫无感情的拖沓的语调问：“说话啊？”

“……我……”，我一开口却只发出了气声，因为太过恐惧，我发现我说不出话了。

Floyd将双手慢慢举起来。

我害怕得开始往后退，后背顶上了门，“咔嗒”一声，门被轻轻合上了。我无处可退。

Floyd将双手靠近我的身体两侧，慢慢地、用力地、将手掌按在门上。

“明明我那么想邀请小虾米一起到海底玩，一直、一直在小虾米的房间里那么努力地忍耐着、等待着，小虾米却、一直在外面、和别人玩？”Floyd低头靠近我，我害怕得扭过头避开他的脸，他在我耳边低声说，“总感觉、好生气啊。这都是、小虾米的错，小虾米、要受惩罚。”

我听见瓶子被拔开木塞的声音，我下意识地看过去，Floyd正举着一瓶发出淡淡莹绿色的魔法药，他把捏着木塞的手指张开，软木塞吧嗒一声无助地掉在了地上。Floyd无声地笑了，松开木塞的手指下一秒掐住了我的下颌，我被强制张开了嘴巴，他另一只手将魔法药水瓶口塞进了我的嘴，我被灌着喝下了魔法药。

“……咳、哈啊……”我低声地咳嗽着，魔法药那股恶心的味道还残留在喉咙里，我双手卡着自己的喉咙，突然开始感到了呼吸困难，大口地努力呼吸着，“……这是……什么……”

“啊哈、生效真快呢♡”，Floyd情绪莫名地高涨起来，“不用这么惊慌呀，我会温柔地对待你的。”他俯下身抓住我的腰把我按在他胸前。突然的腾空让我惊慌失措地抱住他的肩膀，双腿搭在他的腰身上。

“等、等……”我艰难地试图说话，我的肺感觉更难受了。

“没问题的哦，现在马上就过去♡”，Floyd一手托住我的臀部，转身快步走到窗户前，打开了窗。

“——？”我睁大了眼睛。

Floyd抱着我跳了下去。

我连声音都发不出了，突然的失重感和过度的惊吓让我短暂地眩晕过去，等我摇晃着脑袋缓过来时，我已经被Floyd抱着穿过了镜之间。

我听见了熟悉的海水潮汐声，回过头来发现已经到了沙滩边。Floyd走向大海，把我放进浅海里。在海水没过我头顶后，我终于能够顺畅地呼吸了。我大口大口地呼吸着，劫后余生般的庆幸与痛苦混杂着涌上心绪，我忍不住抱着Floyd哭泣了起来。

Floyd一边用一只手轻轻拍着我的后背，低声用“好孩子、乖孩子”之类的词安抚着我，一边扭着身躯开始脱起了校服。当衬衫在我手臂下滑开时，我抬起头看向Floyd，Floyd这个时候已经转变回人鱼的姿态，我的视线越过他那微微摆动的尾鳍，看见他的校服零零散散地在他背后漂浮着被潮水冲刷向沙滩。

“小虾米感觉好点了吗？”Floyd担忧地看着我，耳鳍轻轻地摆动，“海洋有那么可怕吗？明明那么令人安心，为什么人类不能把海底当家来看待呢？”

“不、呃、不是的……”我打着嗝，“只是太突然了、呃、一下子没反应过来……”

“是吗？”Floyd有点疑惑，“不过我刚上陆地的时候也经过了一段蛮艰难的时候呢。”

我不太会游泳，在Floyd身上蹭着找了个更舒服的姿势抱着。我的行为似乎让Floyd感到很开心，Floyd轻轻抱着我，低头问：“小虾米今天在我睡觉的时候都做了什么呀？”

“被Crewel老师狠狠地骂了一顿哦，”我委屈地回答，将侧脸轻轻贴在Floyd的胸膛上，听着Floyd有些快的心跳声，人鱼的心跳比人类要快些的吗？“还被老师罚去采集了一堆魔法药材呢，因为实验课上撒开的药水烟雾污染了很多材料。”

“石鲷老师啊……”Floyd回想了一下，“那为什么材料上有Jade的气息呢？”

“因为Jade来帮忙收集老师列出的材料清单上的材料了吧。”

“只是这样？”

“就只是这样啊……Floyd前辈到底是在在意什么呢？”

“我啊……在保健室醒来的时候……就好想好想回到海底里去呢……”Floyd拖着声调说。

“那……为什么没有第一时间回海底呢？”

“因为海底里没有小虾米啊。”

“……诶？”我瞪大了眼睛。

“小虾米不能在海底呼吸生活吧？所以我醒来后就偷偷进了实验室，想做好魔法药再去找小虾米玩呢，”Floyd委屈地把下巴搭在我头顶，抱着我的双手收紧了一些，“但是我却在找材料的时候发现一些新鲜采集的药材里有你和Jade的气味。”

“……那些药材有什么问题吗？”我忍不住抬头看向Floyd。

“……我在乌头*②上闻到了Jade的味道，然后又在荨麻*③上闻到小虾米的味道……”

“这两种药材怎么了？”我还是不知道问题出在哪里了。

“我在魔药课的实验上，不是拿乌头让药剂变颜色给小虾米你看嘛，还问小虾米知不知道乌头的作用，只是还没等我说出乌头的作用就被Jade打断了——”，Floyd抬起一只手抚摸着我的头，“乌头在过去，经常被魔女拿来作为爱情魔药的主材料呢。”

“啊——这样吗……”

“而且，乌头和荨麻作为主材料通常用在爱情魔法里，用来捕捉恋人的心，让两人一生都永远在一起哦。”

“是吗……”我叹了口气，“但是我并没有和Jade前辈制作那种魔法哦。”

“真的吗——”Floyd的音调开心地上扬起来，“我在做魔法药的时候一直都在担心哦，在想小虾米是不是已经和Jade做了那种魔法了……而且呀，在拿着魔法药一步一步走向小虾米的宿舍的时候，我一直都在克制着想要回到海底的……”，他的情绪低落起来，“可是等我到小虾米宿舍的时候，小虾米不在……我好难受……只能躺在小虾米的床上，靠着闻小虾米床铺的味道忍耐着，既不能回海底，又无法入睡，感觉好痛苦……”

“Floyd前辈很努力了呢”，我抬手摸着Floyd的头，在海水里漂浮着的他的头发非常柔软，轻柔地缠着我的手指，“不会有问题的，我就在Floyd前辈身边哦。”

“是吗——”，Floyd伸手轻扣住我抚摸他头发的手，温凉的掌心轻贴在我手背上，细长的手指交扣住我的手指，“那么——”，他将我的手按到他的胸前，宽大的掌心压在我的手腕上，“小虾米——”

**Author's Note:**

> 【注意：GE线和BE线的故事分歧从此开始，GE为主结局。BE线一如既往是if线类型故事】
> 
> ① 《日常四：魔药课》的剧情。  
> ② 乌头，在《日常四：魔药课》剧情里，Floyd用来让魔法药剂变化颜色给监督生看的材料。  
> ③ 荨麻，在《日常五：植物园的剖白（Jade线）》里，监督生负责采集的材料清单里有荨麻。没看日常五剧情不影响观看本篇。  
> *乌头和荨麻，是根据网络搜来的介绍设定的，流传古时候的魔女会用在制作爱情魔药和爱情魔法里。  
> *请不要纠结Floyd到底是从哪里拿出魔法药的，我也不知道，就当做在玩RPG游戏时从四次元菊花里掏出来的吧ww  
> *另外Floyd躺在监督生床上看见监督生开门回来的时候，闻到了强烈的Jade气味（监督生戴过的手链沾上的），第一反应是以为监督生和Jade今天【做】过了ww  
> 那个时候监督生吓傻了，是因为Floyd在生气呢ww


End file.
